


What Do You Want?

by Skye



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie pays Vicki a surprise visit in her magical prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow up to my last Trixie/Vicki fic, but can also stand alone.

Vicki Ficley was surprised to hear she had a visitor. After all, her family had said they wanted nothing to do with her, and she'd lost most of her real friends through her various shenanigans. Plus anyone who cared even a little about her now wouldn't know to look in a magical jail to find her.

Or so she thought. Vicki's fighting instincts were awoken as she saw who entered the small room. Her first thought was to have an all-out showdown with Trixie. It would be good exercise, something she really didn't get enough of here. But Vicki reconsidered, knowing the guards would soon send her back to her boring dungeon cell if she did anything like that. Not to mention her magic was greatly weakened and she'd probably lose. Might as well listen to what she had to say, until it turned out to be something she didn't like, of course. "What do you want?" she asked Trixie.

"Nice place you got here. Could use a little cleaning, maybe some sunlight, but for all I know it's nice for a magical jail."

"Cut the nicey nice, Carter. We aren't pretending to be friends anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, that's true," Trixie mused.

Vicki smirked. "You can even call me an ugly bitch now. Go ahead, I know you want to."

"Girl, you've got a major inferiority complex."

"What?!" Vicki said angrily.

"Uh, yeah, that's what Spud thinks you have. And I think I agree. Why are you thinking everyone's just out to trash you?"

"Not everyone, maybe just, I don't know, you. I did hypnotize your friends and have them hunt you down after all. Doesn't that just kill you?"

"Not quite. I'm here, ain't I?"

"But why. Why are you here? What do you want?" Vicki demanded.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Trixie said with slight discomfort.

"That's fresh. The person who put me away wants to see how I'm doing."

"You- You even said what you did wrong! You know it! You hypnotized my friends and made them try to attack me!" Trixie pointed out.

Vicki ignored her. "Well, I'll tell you that I'm doing miserable, just miserable. Misery surround me even more than it did before. And now I don't have my magic, my downloaded tv shows, or even my seduced boyfriends to make up for it! And it's all your fault."

"Don't try to pin your crap on me," Trixie said, poking Vicki. "You made your bed, and now you lie in it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I thought we were friends. And I still care about you. That's not a crime."

Vicki paused. This conversation was not going the way she wanted. Then again... "So you want to help me?"

"Yeah, if I even can," Trixie said tentatively.

"Good. I'll teach you magic so you can hypnotize Jake. I've seen that dragon in action, he can break me out of here easily. And don't worry if you've never done magic. It's so hideously easy, you won't even believe it. We can be partner sirens, and with our shared power, we'll get whatever and whoever we want."

Trixie waved her hand in dismissal as she sighed. "That ain't happening."

Vicki's frustration reached a peek. "Then why are you here? What do you want? What do you want?" she shouted.

Trixie embraced Vicki, holding back her sadness. She'd really believed in this girl. That maybe she'd just taken a wrong turn somewhere. But it turned out she really was a nasty little... Yeah. But she still cared about her, she still liked her even though she knew she shouldn't. "You're still not ugly," Trixie said. Vicki remained silent, but didn't try to push her away. "This might be the dumbest thing in the world, but I think I came here, because what I want's you."

Hearing these words, Vicki still did nothing. She was surprised as Trixie did something she never thought she'd do, have the courage to taken the initiative. Before Vicki knew it, she was kissed on the lips in a very romantic, sensual way.

Vicki realized that this was probably her first real kiss. Sure she'd kissed others plenty of times before, but all under trance. This was the first time someone had kissed her without magical influences, because they wanted her and for no other reason.

And it really wasn't so bad. As Trixie finished, Vicki embraced her tighter. She wasn't going to do something so stupid as to cry, even though she felt her emotions overflowing. After many moments, Vicki found her own courage, and admitted calmly to Trixie, "I like you too."

Their time together ended far too quickly, and left Vicki with a lot to think about. Before, her quests for power and forcing romance had been her drive in life, but now, what did she want?


End file.
